


Need to Forget

by heeroluva



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by torigates who said “I really want Sid fucking Geno in nothing but his backwards baseball hat, his curly hair sticking out the back.” </p><p>Post the World's gold medal game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick pwp, then the angst snuck in.
> 
> Originally posted at my tumblr [here](http://heeroluva.tumblr.com/post/119241665756/inspired-by-torigates-who-said-i-really-want-sid)

Sasha had invited him out with the rest of the team, but Zhenya couldn’t, somehow thinking that being alone in a hotel room with his thoughts was better than drinking away his sorrows. Too much time lost in his own head passed before a knock on his door tore him from his musings. Attempting to ignore it didn’t work, and finally he ripped open the door, intent on giving whoever it was a piece of his mind and sending them on their way with a snarl, and unexpectedly came face to face with a bright-eyed, red-faced Sid, his stupid curls sticking out from the backwards white hat perched on his head, and Geno had half a mind to slam the door in his drunk face.

Sid was the last thing Zhenya needed right now. 

Or maybe not.

Grabbing the ribbon of Sid’s gold medal, Zhenya yanked him in the room, shoving Sid until he was sitting on one of the beds, hands falling to the fastenings of Sid’s pants. 

“Geno, wait—what—” Sidney sputtered, mind slow to process the situation.

“Shut up,” Zhenya snarled.

Sidney did just that, but it might have had to do more with the fact that Zhenya’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock, pulling him into the wet heat of Zhenya’s mouth.

Zhenya shouldn’t have wanted to be here, shouldn’t have been here on his knee’s choking on Sid’s cock, rough hotel carpet scraping against his knees as he forced inarticulate sounds of pleasure from Sid’s arched throat. Zhenya knew what his teammates would call him if they could see them him now, knew what he could lose, but he didn’t want to think about that, doing want to think about losing, didn’t want to think about anything.

When Sidney’s hands suddenly went from tugging on his hair, to simply caressing, all but petting, angry heat pooled in Zhenya’s stomach because he wanted to feel it, wanted to be as ruined on the outside as he felt inside. He needed the pain. 

Attempting to take him deeper, Zhenya choked, throat convulsing, but he ignored it, instead focusing on the groan that it forced from Sid’s throat. An unexpectedly tight grip suddenly jerked his head back, the sharp pain a welcome relief, and Zhenya licked his red, swollen lips, mouth curving into a mocking smile as he stared up into Sid’s suddenly sober face, eyes dark with anger. 

It was exactly what he wanted. 

Zhenya wasn’t quite sure how he ended up with his face smashed into a pillow, hands pinned beneath him as two hundred pounds of Sidney Crosby settled on his back, forcing the breath from his lungs. 

Sid’s mouth settling next to Zhenya’s ear as he angrily hissed, “You don’t get to that. Not to me and not to yourself.”

“Coward,” Zhenya muttered against the pillow, knowing just how much Sid liked it rough, sometimes too rough, but always fearful, worried about taking it too far, crossing some unknown line as though Zhenya couldn’t say no if he really wanted to. 

Instead of rising to the bait, Sidney’s weight suddenly left him, and as the seconds ticked by when nothing else followed Zhenya raised his head to glance over at Sid who had sprawled back on the bed beside him, one arm thrown over his eyes. Zhenya let his eyes trace down Sid’s length, over the gold medal still handing around his neck, down his partial exposed abs exposed where his shirt had risen up, to his still half-hard cock curled against his thigh, his jeans hastily shoved down but not off, before ending on his stupid yellow Crocs. 

When Sid let out a rough sigh, something in Zhenya’s chest twisted because he knew that sound, had heard it again and again over the years, after disappointment and failure, but never directed towards him, never caused by him. It wasn’t a good feeling, but in his current mood, he couldn’t help but felt like he deserved it. “Should be out with teammates, Sid. Not here. Not good company right now.”

Finally Sid turned, resting on his side as he braced his head on his hand. “No, G. They aren’t the ones who matter. I knew you didn’t want company tonight, least of all from me, but I’d hoped…” Face twisting, Sidney trailed off before shaking his head with a small laugh. “It doesn’t matter. I’m sorry. I’ll go, let you do… whatever,” Sid said with an awkward waving motion of his hand.

When Sidney sat up, hands going to pull up his pants, Zhenya caught his shoulder before he could rise to his feet. “Wait.” 

Sid froze at the touch, but didn’t turn around.

“Sid hoped what?” Zhenya asked.

Shaking his head, Sid said, “It was a selfish thought. I should go.” But he made no movement to get up or pull away.

“Sid hoped what?” Zhenya repeated, pressing himself up against Sidney’s back, hands smoothing over the hard planes of his stomach before dropping lower.

Sidney’s hand curled over Zhenya’s before it could wrap around Sid’s cock, and his head turned, mouth brushing against the corner of Zhenya’s own. “I wanted to take care of you, make you feel good, make you forget. Even knowing I’m the last person you want that from right now.”

Sid was right. After losing when it counted, after losing to _Sid_ , Zhenya preferred to lick his wounds in private, but tonight. “I want.” 

Zhenya laid back, arms spread wide, knowing the picture he made, shirtless, and sweats riding low on his hips. 

“Yeah?” Sid asked hesitantly, hungry eyes raking over his form. “What do you want?”

Lips curling, Zhenya’s heels dug into the bed as he raised his hips to shove down his hand, his thickening cock springing free. Kicking his pants off, he wrapped his hand around his cock, unable to resist the temptation of stroking it a few times before tilting it in Sid’s direction as an offering.

Sid laughed, sliding closer, but Zhenya shook his head. “Too many clothes, Sid.” 

Rolling his eyes, Sid rose to his feet, and despite the fact that he wasn’t trying to make a show of it, Zhenya felt his mouth go dry with each new inch of skin that was revealed. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t seen it before, and he to resist the urge to reach out and touch. When Sid ended by dropping his gold medal to the floor without a thought as it didn’t mean a thing, any breath that might have been left in Zhenya’s lungs was gone in suddenly gone. 

It must have showed on Zhenya face, or maybe Sid’s striptease hadn’t been as purposeless as it seemed because a smug grin tugged at Sid’s lips. Zhenya suddenly wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but Sidney dropped to his knees between Zhenya’s spread thighs, teeth scraping against tender skin where thigh met groin causing him to shudder.

Hands dropping, Zhenya snorted as his hands met the fabric of the hat that still sat perched backwards on Sid’s head. Zhenya thought momentarily about knocking it loose and threading his fingers through Sid’s hair, but he needed a better gripping, something more substantial to hold onto as Sidney breathed against his throbbing cock, amazing that such a simple thing could steal his breath. 

Instead of taking Zhenya’s cock into his mouth as he hoped, Sidney’s mouth traced a path down his leg, over the kinesio tape that still adorned his right leg, tenderly kissing along it, an action that shouldn’t have made his heart race the way it did. Zhenya laughed and would have kicked Sid in the face if not for the grip that Sid had on Zhenya’s leg when his mouth brushed along the back of Zhenya’s knee, an unexpectedly ticklish place. 

When Sidney worked his way back up Zhenya’s other leg, Zhenya was a bundle of anticipation, but instead of doing what he wanted, what he hoped, Sid shoved a pillow under his hips, and shoved his legs up. 

Having no other choice, Zhenya caught his legs behind his knees, spreading himself wide, not fully understanding what Sidney was going to do until he felt his warm breath on his hole. Before he could protest, Sid’s tongue was there, pressing against the swirled muscle teasingly. They hadn’t done this before, and honestly it had never crossed Zhenya’s mind before now, hadn’t been on his radar. If the way his muscles all but melted and his cock leaked against his stomach was any indication, this was definitely something to add to their normal routine. 

Zhenya was nothing but a bundle full of sensation, half wondering if he could come just from this and half dreading it when Sid pulled away, face slick with saliva. It should have been gross when Sid move up and kissed him, the taste of himself in Sid’s mouth, but he just wanted more of it, more of Sid, anything he’d give him. 

When Sid pulled away, Zhenya groaned, and Sid sent him an indulgent grin. “Condom?”

Motioning towards the bedside table, Sidney took no time at all tearing the packet open and rolling the lubed length down his cock.

“Tell me what you want,” Sid said as he sat back on his heels between Zhenya’s still spread knees, hand slowly sliding over his latex covered cock. 

“Sid,” Zhenya groaned at the sight before him. “Tease,” he grumbled. 

“Tell me,” Sid demanded.

“What Sid want to hear? How I want Sid’s big cock in my ass, how I want to feel it for days, how I want—” Zhenya broke off as Sid pressed the head of his cock against his ass, not pressed forward, just resting there. The seconds ticked by and still Sid made no more to press forward, and finally hissing his displeasure, Zhenya squirmed and tried to push back against him. “Sid,” he whined. 

“What do you need?” Sid asked, leaned forward over him, finally slowly, oh so slowly sinking into Zhenya’s heat. 

“Fuck me hard. Want the burn,” Zhenya said with a groan.

Except Sidney kept up the same insanely slow pace, small circled of his hips that were slowly driving Zhenya insane because it wasn’t nearly enough.

Head dropping, Sidney took a pebbled nipple into his mouth, teeth teasing at it as he settled more firmly against Zhenya, blanketing his body over him as Zhenya’s long legs twisted with his own.

Zhenya’s cock leaked between their bodies, but it wasn’t enough, not nearly enough, and he might have sobbed with need. “Please, Sid. Please.”

“Zhenya,” Sid groaned.

The word was mangled and oh so strange on Sid’s lips, but Zhenya wanted to hear it again. 

“Tell me what you need.”

“Need to forget. Make me forget, Sid.”

Sid did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is welcome. I'm always up to chat/for requests at my tumblr.


End file.
